


hot cocoa kisses

by qtbin



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Boyfriends, Christmas, Christmas Fluff, Fireplaces, First Christmas, Hot Chocolate, M/M, Short One Shot, Ugly Holiday Sweaters, soft boyfriends
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-18
Updated: 2020-12-18
Packaged: 2021-03-10 19:13:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 262
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28142175
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/qtbin/pseuds/qtbin
Summary: there are 11 days until christmas. it's also changbin and jisung's first christmas together
Relationships: Han Jisung | Han/Seo Changbin
Kudos: 6





	hot cocoa kisses

**Author's Note:**

> binsung holiday fluff bc i am the head binsunger in charge. they r perfect

the fire is crackling indoors as the outside is being covered by a blanket of snow. changbin is sitting next to the fire place, holding a cup of hot cocoa and wrapped in a blanket, as jisung is decorating their christmas tree. "hyungggggg" jisung whined, "you need to help decorate!" he pouted and did the cutest puppy eyes so his boyfriend would comply. changbin got up and set his cocoa down on the coffee table and kissed jisungs cheek. "can't we just watch a nightmare before christmas and cuddle? it'd be so much more fun.." changbin complained. "we can after we finish decorating this tree. it's our first christmas together and the clock is ticking, bin!" changbin sighed and picked up some ornaments. jisung grabbed the star and tried to jump to put it onto the top of the tree, but he's a bit too short. "changbin hyung," jisung said with a smirk, "can you put me on your shoulders so i can put the star on the top of the tree?" he batted his eyelashes. "i don't remember signing up for this though, jisung." changbin complied anyways because is is completely whipped for jisung. after jisung got the star on the top he started clapping. "see? that didn't even take us this long changbin. now we get to watch your movie." he wrapped his arms around changbin from behind and rested his head on changbin's shoulder. they sat on the couch bundled up together warming their hands with the mugs from the hot cocoa, with froth on their lips, they kissed.

**Author's Note:**

> this was so bad i am so sorry


End file.
